Please
by navysave
Summary: Hermione McGonagall is a smart woman in so many ways. (Cute, fluffy niceness where Minerva and Hermione are married. It briefly mentions Ten Years, though it's not a sequel and you don't have to read Ten Years to understand this story. More is said in the authors note. Rated M for later chapters.)


**AN: This isn't really a sequel to **_Ten Years_**, but it does briefly mention it. You don't have to read **_Ten Years_** to understand this story, though. There will be more than one chapter to this, and it will be lovely and nice and fluffy! And, I am thinking about doing sequels to **_Ten Years_** and **_Black Magic_**. '****_The 4th Black Sister'_**** wanted to see the others reaction to their relationship on **_Ten Years_** so I'm planning to do a chapter per person finding out. Anyway, you've heard enough from me... Enjoy.**

"Please?" It's the one word I cannot refuse coming from her lips. Whether it's pushed from pouty lips when she wants something I've said no to or whether it's carried on a breath, followed by a moan when she's writhing underneath me. I cave every time and give her what she wants.  
"No." I answer and she smiles. She knows I'll end up giving in sooner or later, but this time I'm determined to make it 'later'. Or at least when we're not in the middle of a small staff meeting.  
"Headmistress, please?" She pushes her bottom lip out slightly and gives me a look that melts my heart, but I stay stoic. I notice Filius, Pomona and Rolanda try to stifle their laughter.  
"No. It's just not doable professor." I answer. She summons a stack of parchment from seemingly nowhere and places it on the desk in front of me with a smirk.  
"Oh, but it is doable. I've done my research..." I shake my head, take my glasses off and pinch the bridge of my nose. I know that I look like I'm irritated, but I'm not. How could I possibly be irritated at anything when I can call her my wife?  
"Surely you can go over the notes, Minerva." Filius chips in, winking at my wife as she grins back. I shake my head.  
"How many times do I have to say no? I know my way around the field and have done my own research, this is not doable." Rolanda snorts and I raise an inquisitive eyebrow.  
"I just find it funny that your 'knowing your way around a field' actually means being the leading force in Transfiguration..." I smile in response and look back to my wife who is waiting for me to give in.  
"With all due respect... Things have changed since you did your research, Headmistress." I purse my lips so as not to laugh. While her words sound like a lightly veiled insult, they're not. They're designed to irritate me and make me lose focus, leading me to give in to her quickly. Not today.  
"With all due respect, you're wrong." I reply, raising a single eyebrow and ignoring the chuckles coming from Filius, Pomona and Rolanda. "Hermione, there is no hard evidence that a second form can be reached by an Animagus, so how can you expect me to let you teach it?" I ask, but don't wait for an answer. "While yes, there are theories... That is all they are. They are not facts, merely conspiracies conjured from wizards who were known drunks."  
"We teach theory." She retorts and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. She really is relentless. "And if you'd just look over my research, you'd see that the likes of Haydar and Millican agree with me, and are working together to reach a second form." I keep my face indifferent, however I'm surprised to say the least. Haydar and Millican are big names in Transfiguration, even bigger names in the world of Animagi. "As am I." Now my eyes do widen.  
"And how is that going?" I ask, clasping my hands together on the desk. I am the picture of indifference.  
"I believe I'm rather close to a breakthrough..." She replies and I nod.  
"Until I see proof of a second form even existing, I'm afraid I cannot let you change the curriculum. It's not just the fact that a second form is impossible, but the students will never, ever be tested on the possibility of a second form. Animagi are a very small part of the N.E.W.T exam and even smaller part of the O. ." Hermione nods and smiles mischievously. She has something up her sleeve, something she's keeping from me.  
"Is this proof enough?" She asks, before changing into her usual cat form. She's a small, chestnut coloured tabby and it's a form I've seen her change into countless times. She then quickly changes back into her human form.  
"Impressive as that is, it's your usual form." She raises an eyebrow at me.  
"I'm not finished." She simply states before she shuts her eyes in concentration. I look behind me at the clock, ready to end this meeting, when I look back, Hermione is nowhere to be seen. Instead, a large, proud looking golden eagle was perched on the edge of my desk. I looked around the room at my three shocked colleagues.  
"Is that..." I trailed off whilst pointing at the bird, Filius nodded.  
"How incredible. Such talent." He praised, looking at the bird. "Well done Hermione." Hermione quickly changed back into her human form and took an exaggerated bow. There was a long silence.  
"Well, looks like Hermione wins this round... Again." Rolanda teased before standing up, stretching and bidding her goodbyes. Filius and Pomona followed, leaving me and a smirking Hermione.  
"I can't believe it." I breathed. "How did you... I can't believe it." Hermione chuckled.  
"That's the first time I've been able to change into my second form." Hermione admitted before she walks over to me and perches in front of me on the edge of my desk. I'm still sat in my chair and the urge to pull her onto my lap is too large to resist, so I do. "So are you impressed, Headmistress?" She asks and I nod, my arms wrapping around her waist.  
"Very." She smiles shyly. "You never cease to amaze me, Hermione McGonagall." Now she grins and kisses me, it starts out as a peck but suddenly increases until we're both left breathless.  
"As much as I would love to continue this, you have a meeting with the board and I..." She paused as she reluctantly got off my lap. "I need to visit Haydar and Millican." She smiled before walking to the door, then she paused and turned to look at me. "I love you Minerva." I grinned and stood, stretching much like my tabby form would.  
"I love you too Hermione, and I'm very, very proud of you." She rushes back over to me and engulfs me in a tight embrace. "I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight..." She grins and takes a half step away from me, her arms still on my shoulders with her fingers tangled behind my head. My hands are on her hips while we look into each others eyes. "I want you to wear that purple dress I like, with the black heels." She nods.  
"Anything else?" I shake my head. "What about underneath?" She asks coyly, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. I shake my head again.  
"Nothing." She takes her bottom lip into her mouth and a knock at the door makes us both groan. She reluctantly steps away from me.  
"I look forward to our date." I grin as she leaves the room, letting in the members of the board as she leaves. I allow myself to wonder just how I ended up married to the most gorgeous, perfect, amazing and incredibly smart woman that is Hermione.  
The meeting ends quicker than I thought it would and I find myself almost pushing the members of the board out of the door. I haven't had time to think about Hermione's ability to master a second form when earlier, I and the rest of the wizarding world assumed it to be impossible. I shake my head with a smile on my face. She really is amazing.  
And she's all mine.  
I still can't believe that over four years ago she agreed to marry me after an eleven year relationship. We kept the relationship secret for ten years, it was accidental really but once Hermione's mother, Jean, found out, we decided to tell everybody else.  
At first, people worried that it had happened whilst she had been my student and that was a worry that almost cost me my job. After the secret was out, a position as Transfiguration professor opened up and Hermione was perfect for the job.  
Having her at the castle with me... Well, that was a very welcome bonus.  
After a year of our relationship being out in the open, I proposed and she said yes. We married on a beautiful, remote little island with close friends and family in attendance. Back then I asked myself how I got so lucky, I couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and amazing as Hermione would want to spend the rest of her life with me.  
I still can't believe that, sometimes.  
Everyone had always thought she'd end up with Ronald Weasley, and for a short time during the war they were together. However, only a month after the war officially ended, they announced their split. Hermione assured me that she loved Ronald as a dear friend, and that's why it hadn't worked out between them.  
She failed to mention that he was cheating on her by bedding a different woman every week until we had been dating for just under a year, and even then it was an accidental slip-up.  
Flashback  
Hermione plopped down on the sofa next to Minerva, who was reading the Daily Prophet.  
"Can you believe the Deputy Minister was caught cheating on his wife?" Minerva asked, never taking her eyes off the article she was reading.  
"It's always the ones you don't expect." She offered in reply. Minerva looked up and met her eyes.  
"Cheating wouldn't be expected of me, but I'd never cheat." Hermione smiled and brushed her lips against Minerva's temple.  
"Good, I've had enough of that." Almost instantly, Hermione regretted what she had said and clamped a hand over her mouth.  
"Pardon?" Hermione sighed.  
"Before I tell you, you must remember that Azkaban-grey isn't your colour." Hermione joked, but there was a warning behind it. Whatever she was going to tell Minerva was going to make her angry. Minerva chuckled and nodded.  
"I'll try." She said, holding her hands up in mock-defence.  
"Ronald... He cheated on me. When I left him, he confessed to having bedded a different woman every week, sometimes more than one woman. He imagined that it would hurt me but he was sorely mistaken. It would've only hurt me if I cared about him romantically and I didn't, not towards the end..." Minerva's jaw was clenched tight, her hands balled into fists, her emerald eyes ablaze with fury but she refused to speak. Refused to break her promise to Hermione because she was trying not to get angry, she was trying to think of a good reason not to find the Weasley boy and hex him right this minute. "Minerva... Say something..." Hermione spoke, her voice as soft as the fingers she traced Minerva's jaw with.  
"I love you." Those three words hadn't been uttered thus far into the relationship and neither woman was expecting them to come out, not really. Hermione was shocked into silence, which was causing Minerva's worry to grow with every passing second. "I'm not expecting you to say it back." Hermione shook her head feverishly.  
"I love you too. Of course I love you too!" Hermione then pounced on Minerva, attacking her lips with her own. That night was the first time they had made love.  
End flashback  
"Min?" I hear as I close the door to my quarters behind me. After the meeting, Pomona had needed my help with a some wayward plants in Greenhouse Three and it had taken far longer than I would've hoped.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, there was an issue in Greenhouse Three that-" I was walking toward our bedroom, where I knew she was, and my voice ceased to work once I saw her. She was stood with her back to me, soft purple material hung off her shoulders, leaving a large amount of her back uncovered. At my arrival and sudden silence, she turned to face me with an angelic smile on that equally angelic face. "I don't remember it being backless." She chuckled and blushed slightly.  
"It wasn't. This isn't the same dress... It seems that when you 'ripped it off me', you literally ripped it off me." I grin.  
"I can't say I'm sorry." She laughs.  
"Neither can I." There's a pause as she turns back to the dresser and picks up a thin, silver chain. I recognise it immediately. It's the necklace I bought her on our first anniversary, a silver infinity shape on a silver chain. She faced me again and put it in my hand, then turned away and pulled her hair up off her neck. I wasted no time fastening the chain around her neck, then peppering small kisses over the top of her back, neck and shoulders.  
"You look stunning." She really did. While the dress revealed a sinful amount of creamy, perfect skin on her back, the front was demurely cut and while it didn't cling to Hermione's body, it certainly hinted at the glorious curves of her body. The bottom of the dress brushed just along the floor and it was sleeveless.  
"So do you." I scoffed as I stepped away from her.  
"I'm in my teaching robes!" I saw her grin out of the corner of my eye as I moved to the wardrobe.  
"Hmm, yes... But I know what's underneath." I didn't reply verbally but my fingers gripped the wardrobe door tighter and I smirked. I heard her walk toward me, then she rested her chin on my shoulder, her hands went to my waist. "I want you to wear this," She held out a hand and wandlessly summoned an almost sheer, cream coloured blouse, "And these." Out sailed a pair of long, fitted black trousers into her hand. I smirked again. The very few times where I have had to wear smart muggle clothes, Hermione has never been able to keep her hands off me. Before I have time to utter a smart remark, she's already out of the room leaving me to get dressed alone. I suppose that's the most sensible idea. All it takes, for either of us to forget everything, is one glimpse of usually hidden flesh.  
I have lost count of the amount of times we have been late for dinners or meetings because one of us walked in on the other getting changed. It's reassuring and absolutely amazing that even after all these years we still can't keep our hands off each other.  
Once I'm dressed in the outfit Hermione's picked for me, and a new set of lacy underwear she has yet to see, I step out into the living room of our quarters. She looks up and I notice her eyes darken, she grins.  
"You look fantastic." I smile in response as I walk toward the fireplace.  
"I suspect you're biased." I say, grabbing a handful of floo powder and looking at her expectantly. She chuckles and walks over to me, takes my hand and steps into the floo with me.  
We step out into an upstairs room at Rosmerta's inn in Hogsmeade and Hermione frowns in confusion.  
"I'm overdressed for Rosmerta's..." I chuckle.  
"We're not eating here." I grip her hand slightly tighter and apparate us to a dark alley.  
"Merlin Minerva! A bit of warning would've been nice!" She chastises as I begin to walk us to a busy street. "Where are we?" She asks, looking around and gasping when she spots a landmark. "Paris?!" She whispers in awe and I smile, nodding.  
"We can eat wherever you choose, and then I'm taking you up the Eiffel Tower."  
"That sounds like a euphemism." She teases and then stops walking, tugging my hand so I turn to face her. "It also sounds amazing. I love you." I press my lips to hers gently.  
"I love you too."


End file.
